<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tutoring by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859256">Tutoring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Implied Age Gap, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Professor Kylo Ren, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Title Kink, professor ren au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>can i get dirty talk, corruption kink, teacher student relationship with Prof Ren? I'm not a fan of public or semipublic sex so maybe rc went to kylos house for "tutoring"?</p><p>— Anonymous</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KYLO REN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tutoring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock, knock, knock.</p><p>Your fists collided with the large wooden door of Professor Ren’s brick mansion before you heard the door unlock. You stepped away a bit as Professor Ren opened the door, his presence still just as intimidating as it is in the classroom.</p><p>“Good evening, Professor Ren.”</p><p>He smirked down at you. “Y/N, please come in.”</p><p>You gave him a small smile and stepped inside, door closing behind you as you looked around in awe. His house was so large and beautiful but you noticed how…empty it was, not just literally but emotionally as well. Before you could ponder any further, Professor Ren lay a hand on the small of your back and guided you towards the study.</p><p>“We’ll work in here today.” He said from behind you, leading you to the large sofa in the corner of the room. You sat down and watched as he walked over to the large glass desk, shuffling a few papers around before finding the one he needed, bringing it back over along with a pencil and sitting down next to you.</p><p>Ren pulled out your failed Criminal Justice midterm exam and placed it on his lap. “I was less than impressed with your performance on this exam, Y/N. You have no problem producing definition answers but when I ask for the term names, you couldn’t remember.”</p><p>You nodded in silence, unable to look at him ever since his hand touched your lower back. You’ve had a crush on Professor Ren since the first day of class and being this close to him was…intoxicating, to say the least.</p><p>Almost as if he was trying to make you even more uncomfortable, Professor Ren leaned in, warm breath sending goosebumps down the side of your neck. His large hand rested on your thigh and you immediately tensed under his touch. </p><p>“Looks like you’re in need of some…extra credit opportunities. I think I have just the thing to start you off.”</p><p>You looked up at him, eyes wide. “Y-You do?”</p><p>He smirked. “Yes, I do.” His hand creeps further up your thigh and teases the hem of your jean shorts. “Have you ever been…touched by a man before, little one?”</p><p>Your stomach dropped. Was this really happening or was this another one of your wet dreams?</p><p>“Ummm, w-what do you mean, Professor?”</p><p>His lips were now at your ear. “You know exactly what I mean. Has a man ever touched you,” His hand dipped under your skirt and a single finger pressed against your aching clit. “here?” </p><p>All you could do was whimper as his finger continued their assault on your clit while his lips press soft kisses against your skin.</p><p>“I believe I asked you a question.”</p><p>You attempted to formulate words before his fingers dipped under your lace underwear and met your wetness, rendering you utterly speechless.</p><p>“P-P-Professor, oh!” His finger rolled over the swollen nub. “Y-Yes, I have.”</p><p>His eyebrows raised in curiosity. “Hmmmm…I guess I should’ve known, considering the slutty little skirts you wear into my classroom.”</p><p>He smirks and brings his other arm around your waist, swiftly pulling you onto his lap, making you gasp. You immediately feel his impressive arousal growing underneath your inner thigh as Ren’s hand runs up through your hair and pulled you down to his lips. </p><p>You moaned into the kiss, allowing your Professor instant access to your mouth and the kiss quickly grew deeper as your teeth began to clink against each other. His lips soon moved down to your neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin there while he began moving your hips back and forth against his hardened length.</p><p>“How far are you willing to go for extra credit, Y/N?”</p><p>Your hands wrap in his hair and tug gently, making him groan. “I’ll do anything, Professor Ren, please.”</p><p>He smirked before quickly shoving you off his lap and beginning to undo his trousers as you watched with attentive eyes.</p><p>“Take your panties off, leave the skirt on.” He growled and you whimpered softly, sliding the thong down your legs before stepping out of them. Ren grinned. “Good girl. Hand them to me, then take off your top. I want to see those pretty tits bounce while you ride me.”</p><p>You gasped softly and bent over, picking up your underwear and handing them to him before getting to work on your top. By now, Professor Ren had already freed himself from underneath his pants and was stroking himself as he watched your top come off, exposing your bare breasts to his hungry eyes. His hips rutted up into his hand at the sight and a fresh bead of precum formed at the tip.</p><p>He removed his hand, allowing his length to slap against his abdomen before pointing down at the space in between his legs. “Come here and get on your knees. Show me how desperate you are for extra credit.”</p><p>Biting your lip, you approached him and sank to the floor, now face-to-face with his impressive dick. You reach out and take it in your hand, enjoying the small grunt that came from Ren as you began stroking it. You almost chuckled when you looked up and saw just how hard he was trying not to make noise, jaw clenched and forehead covered in a thin layer of sweat.</p><p>His hand came and cradled the back of your head. “In your mouth now, Y/N.”</p><p>Your mouth opened wide as you sank down on his length, only able to make it about three-quarters of the way down before you began choking. You tried to pull away but Ren’s hand was holding you down firmly.</p><p>“That’s it, take my cock in your little mouth. Bet you’re not used to someone of this size, are you?”</p><p>You looked up at him with teary eyes and shook your head slightly, feeling relieved that the choking had finally subsided.</p><p>He smirked. “I figured, not many men can compare to me.” His hold subsided a little bit, allowing you to come up for some air before he promptly shoved you back down, making you choke again. This time, he kept that pattern, pulling you up before pushing you back down, watching in awe as your jaw relaxed and opened wider for him.</p><p>His head fell back against the cushions of the sofa and his grip loosened as you began to maintain the rhythm by yourself before you wrapped a hand around the base and started to follow your bobs. He began to buck up into your mouth with each downward stroke, forcing more of himself into your mouth as his dick pulsed in your mouth.</p><p>“So good Y/N, so fucking good.” Ren moaned above you before suddenly pulling you off and patting his lap. “Come up here and ride me.”</p><p>You rise from the floor and place your knees on either side of him, shifting around to find his tip before sinking down. A loud groan left Ren’s mouth while your head fell back and you moaned.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Professor Ren grabbed your hips as you began bouncing on him, aiding your movements before his feet planted on the ground and started pushing up to penetrate deeper. Both of your noises immediately grew louder at the new angle, Ren now able to rub against all the sensitive spots inside your walls.</p><p>“God you’re tight, fucking greedy little cunt squeezing me. Do you like my cock, Y/N? Is it the best you’ve ever had?”</p><p>You nodded. “Y-Yes, you’re so big Professor!”</p><p>His hips thrusted up even harder, now aggressively fucking you. “Fuck, my big cock’s gonna split you right in half. My cock’s gonna fucking destroy your pussy, fuck you so good that no one else will ever feel as good as I do! You’ll never want anyone else fucking you except me, isn’t that right?”</p><p>Your eyelids fluttered as your eyes rolled into the back of your head, feeling your orgasm quickly approaching. “Yes Professor Ren, yes! I love your big cock, love feeling you split me in half! Oh, I’m so close sir, so fucking close!”</p><p>“Shit, fuck, your little cunt’s taking me so well, stretching around me like it was fucking made for me! Damnit Y/N, c’mon! Cum on my cock, show me how much you love your Professor’s big fat cock!”</p><p>You bounced on top of him desperately while your hand creeped down to your clit. As soon as your finger pressed against the stiff nub, you were coming hard.</p><p>“Yes Professor Ren, fuck! I’m coming, coming for you Professor!” Your vision went white for a moment and you cried out while you came around him, flooding his length with your slick release.</p><p>Ren continued to stroke you through your orgasm before he felt his own coming up quickly.</p><p>“F-Fuck, so sexy. Where do you want my cum, fuck!”</p><p>Your face buried in the crook of his neck. “Inside me, please, I’m on birth control.”</p><p>His hips rutted up at an astonishing pace before they stopped, buried deep inside of you as he came.</p><p>“Gonna fill you with my cum, mark your insides so that you never forget whose cock fucked you so good!”</p><p>You moaned softly into his skin as his seed shot up into you while Ren groaned, hands still gripping the flesh of your hips tightly. After spilling each and every last drop inside of you, he collapsed back against the cushions while you stood up, whining when his softening dick fell out of you.</p><p>Both of you caught your breath for a moment before you reached for your underwear, hand being quickly swatted away by the Professor. He looked up at you with heavy-lidded eyes and smirked, tucking them in his pocket.</p><p>“You’ll be going home with my cum dripping out of your filthy cunt.”</p><p>Gulping, you nodded softly, eyes darting away shyly as you put your top back on. “Y-Yes, Professor Ren.”</p><p>He tucked himself back into his pants and gathered his things, including your test.</p><p>Fuck, your test!</p><p>“Did I earn enough extra credit, Professor?”</p><p>Ren turned around and pretended to think for a moment.</p><p>“Your performance was surprisingly adequate and it exceeded my expectations. B+.”</p><p>You smiled and grabbed your bag, walking towards the door with a slight hobble. Just as you reached the door, you turned around and looked back at Professor Ren, giving him a wink.</p><p>“See you in class next semester, Professor.”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“I’m looking forward to it, Y/N.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>